Lucina vs Grovyle
'Lucina vs. Grovyle''' is Pistashio's sixth Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 6! Two heroes from doomed futures fight! Who will win in this human vs Pokemon battle, Lucina the wielder of the Parallel Falchion, or Grovyle, the Wood Gecko who stole the Time Gears? Interlude Wiz: The future. A thing many many people look forward too. Boomstick: However, in some fiction the future is doomed, run by evil and chaos. Wiz: But some heroes protect these doomed futures.. Boomstick: Like Lucina, the overrated waifu. Wiz: And Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz. and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a Death Battle! Lucina Wiz: In the future of Fire Emblem, Risen took over, and the evil dragon Grima, and basically killed everyone and destroyed everything. Boomstick: But a group of several heroes of the future, that were the childs of many Fire Emblem Awakening characcters, banded together to stop them! ..and failed. Wiz: But with a mask from Gerome the Wyvern rider of the future to hide her Brand of Exalt, holding her hair up to look like the Hero King's, and traveling to the past, Lucina came to the present to stop this. But under the name of the hero king, Marth. Boomstick: And since she couldn't just say she was Lucina yet, she went undercover traveling through the land kiling Risen she brought back, and once even dueled her father, Chrom, to almost death in a tournament. Wiz: However, on one fateful day where Exalt Emmeryn was going to die by the hands of Validar, Lucina got Chrom, Robin, and the others to stop this. However, a thief cut her mask off, revealing she was a woman. Boomstick: And later protecting her dad from a surprise Risen assassian, she ended up yelling father, which then led her to revealing the truth. Wiz: So for the rest of the time until Grima was defeated, Lucina joined Chrom and Robin, and the several others, and the fight against Plegia and Valm, and for the Fire Emblem, was on. Boomstick: Lucina is in the Lord class, and wields the Parallel Falchion which makes no sense since it's just the future Falchion. Should of been called Futureion. Wiz: Preferably not. Anyways, alongside this she wields a Rapier with her Parallel Falchion. And when becoming the Great Lord class, as she is in Fire Emblem Fates, Lucina can also use spears to her advantage. Boomstick: And in growth rates, her strong points are her health and luck, alongside the somewhat less speed, skill, and strength, and the pretty bad magic, defense, and resistance. Wiz: In her basic stats, her starting level is 10, HP is 12, strength is 5, magic is 1, skill is 8, speed is 4, luck is 13, defense and resistance 3, and movement spaces 5. However, movement spaces are rather useless in Death Battle. Boomstick: And her 3 base skills. Dual Strike, which increases the chance of hitting multiple times.. Wiz: Charm, which increases the accuracy and avoiding skills of Lucina. Boomstick: And passed down from her father, Aether. This gives Lucina two hits, one with Sol, and one with Luna. And both are really powerful hits. Wiz: And in Smash Bros, she gains several powerful moves, such as the Shield Breaker, A powerful forward jab, that it's not a good idea to block. Boomstick: The Dancing Blade, a combo of several slashes with 18 different chances, and blue representing powerful, red representing middle, and green representing low. Wiz: The Dolphin Slash, where she uses a upward slash to do light damage or reach places.. Boomstick: And the Counter, where she blocks any hit and returns with a slash. Wiz: And the Critical Hit, a powerful hit, and one of the most damaging Final Smashes ever. Lucina: I challenge my fate! Grovyle Wiz: The Time Gears. These are found all around the world of Pokemon, controlling time. Boomstick: And one day in the future, these Time Gears would cause Temporal Tower to collapse, leaving Dialga to freeze..everything. Wiz: But it was believed by the player, the player's partners, and many others that Grovyle was a evil thief that was trying to stop time. And the villain of the future, Dusknoir, came to the present to try stopping him. However, everyone mistook their roles, believing Dusknoir was a hero and Grovyle was a villain. Boomstick: But then Dusknoir takes the main protagonist into this doomed future, to try killing them, and Grovyle. But it was revealed that when the player was human, him and Grovyle were working together on getting the Time Gears. Wiz: But then upon defeating Dusknoir, time was restored, and Dialga warped the player and his/her partner to the normal time. And revealed in Explorers of Sky, Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir teamed up and defeated Dialga, and thanks to Arceus the Alpha Pokemon, they were allowed to live in the good future. Boomstick: Backstory aside, Grovyle is really powerful despite being just the middle evolution of the Treeko line. ''' Wiz: This is likely due to the PMD logic, that uses logic similar to that of the Pokemon Anime. This is where even Pikachus and Mudkips can defeat legendary Pokemon, while in the actual games, they'd be destroyed normally. '''Boomstick: If only that worked in online mode..Then I'd perfect my Magikarp sweep. Wiz: Grovyle's in game moveset is Leaf Blade, the physical grass attack using a blade of grass to attack. Boomstick: Dig, which is where Grovyle goes into the ground, and then comes out for a surprise and powerful attack.. Wiz: Quick Attack, a speedy move that attacks first mostly. Boomstick: And Absorb, where Grovyle takes foe's energy and heals himself. Wiz: And shown in the PMD Anime, Grovyle also has Bullet Seed, which uses several speedy seeds to attack foes.. Boomstick: And Energy Ball, the Grass Type Kamehameha, that is way smaller. Wiz: And in the Manga, he's shown to be able to use Slam. Boomstick: COME ON AND SLAM, AND WELCOME TO THE JAM! Wiz: Dang it, Boomstick. Boomstick: The jam has called me to come on and slam, Wiz. I can't deny the jam and slam. Wiz: *Sigh* Grovyle: The important thing is not how long you live..it's what you accomplish with your life. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important...That would definitely carry on into the future. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Fight Lucina, the hero who took Marth's name ran through the floors of this factory. Several giant gears surrounded the area, with several moving metal things, but it was uninhabitated. Lucina didn't know why she was here, or what she was doing here. She had her right hand on the Parallel Falchion, ready for anything approaching. Lucina looked left and right while running, trying to find any living thing. She approached a giant rotating gear, and jumped up to it, stabbing the Parallel Falchion into it, and began climbing her way through these gears. She then reached the next floor, and jumped onto it running. Lucina then approached several defeated soldiers laying in her path. She was confused on what happened, but kept running to find who did this. Higher up in the Factory Grovyle, the hero who saved the Pokemon World's future, was slashing away several medieval soldiers that wielded swords and spears. Grovyle combined a uppercut with a Leaf Blade to defeat one, and then grabbed the other, flipped him over, and used Energy Ball on him, finishing him. Grovyle then ran through a bridge, that was outside seperating two towers in the factory. Grovyle reached the other tower, where a Time Gear was. Grovyle jumped from wall to wall, gear to gear, floor to floor, and got to the highest floor. The Time Gear was there, and Grovyle prepared to get it. But then Lucina ran up to there, approaching Grovyle from behind, pulling out the Parallel Falchion. Lucina thought that since he was the only one alive she found, that he was the one who murdered the soldiers and guards. Grovyle looked back at Lucina, both preparing to fight. The two then ran at each other, Lucina holding the Parallel Falchion back, Grovyle preparing a Leaf Blade. They then met, and prepared to collide slashes. FIGHT! Lucina and Grovyle then collided in clashes, both being knocked back then. Lucina and Grovyle began slashing several times at each other, Leaf Blade to the Parallel Falchion. Lucina pulled her blade back, and then stabbed directly at Grovyle. Grovyle moved his head, barely dodging this however. Grovyle then used Leaf Blade to slash the Parallel Falchion into the air, and jumped back, firing Bullet Seeds at Lucina. Lucina ran past them, and jumped into the air, grabbing her sword mid-air. Lucina landed, and begin slashing away Bullet Seeds. Lucina was slashing up and down breaking them apart, and then held her sword directly infront of her face, cutting one in half. Lucina ran at Grovyle, slashing at his legs, but Grovyle jumped up and then used Slam to hit Lucina away. Grovyle then used Energy Ball, but Lucina slashed apart the blast, and then ran at Grovyle. Lucina slashed at Grovyle, but Grovyle ducked, and began using several Leaf Slashes on Lucina. Lucina blocked several, and then took a slash at Grovyle. However, Grovyle used Dig, dodging this. Lucina looked around, and stabbed into the ground several times, but Grovyle digged out of the ground, and then slashed Lucina in the back. Lucina landed, damaged, and then ran. Grovyle chased after her, but Lucina jumped onto one of the several giant rotating gears. Lucina jumped from part to part, as Grovyle chased her. Grovyle then jumped to the wall, and used Dig, going into it. Lucina then ended up at the roof of the place, and stabbed the Parallel Falchion into the ceiling. Grovyle then came out, preparing to hit Lucina, dropping her to her doom. But Lucina took her sword out of the ceiling, and slashed Grovyle directly, sending blood flying out of them. The two then fell the long distance down. Lucina and Grovyle began slashing at each other again in the air, Grovyle using Leaf Blade for this. Grovyle then dodged a hit rather then blocked, and then slashed Lucina several times. Lucina and Grovyle came towards the floor, but then Grovyle used Energy Ball on Lucina, and then blasted Lucina into the bridge connecting the two parts of the tower and factory. Lucina stood up on the bridge, facing Grovyle who ran at her. The two clashed in Parallel Falchion vs Leaf Blade, but Grovyle run the clash pushing back Lucina, and then fired a Energy Ball at her. But then suddenly, a portal opened. It began sucking in Grovyle and Lucina. But this wasn't a portal through to a different dimension. This was a portal through time. Pikachu VS Blanka (Canon Death Battle) Forest Pikachu and Blanka clashed, Lighting Cannonball to Volt Tackle. This was where Blanka was to eat Pikachu's head. But then a portal opened in the sky, launching Lucina and Grovyle out. Lucina took a slash directly, breaking the clash and making blood come out of Blanka. Grovyle landed, and began slashing more at Lucina with Leaf Blades. Lucina blocked a few, and then slashed back at Grovyle. Grovyle then rolled back, and began firing several Bullet Seeds at Lucina, but Lucina ran under them and ducked. A portal then opened behind Grovyle, as Lucina slashed at him, but both were sucked into it. Blanka and Pikachu had been watching, but then a flash of light happened, resuming the battle where it just stopped. Link VS Cloud (Canon Death Battle) ScrewAttack Arena Link and Cloud slashed at each other, but then a portal opened behind them. Grovyle launched out of it, slashing directly at the fighters, with Lucina following. Cloud blocked this hit, and began slashing at the two. Grovyle used Leaf Blade to block Cloud's hit, as Lucina took on Link in battle. Lucina and Link slashed at each other several times, but Link jumped behind Lucina, and slashed her in the back. Grovyle dodged each of Cloud's slashes, and then jumped at him, blasting him directly with a Energy Ball, sending him flying away. A portal opened behind Grovyle, that he ran into, as Link kicked Lucina into the portal. Time Portal In this purple land of..well, time I guess? Lucina and Grovyle fell through it, slashing at each other several times. Lucina jabbed at Grovyle, but Grovyle dodged, and then slashed up at Lucina, then jumped behind her. Lucina slashed at Grovyle, but Grovyle blocked with a Leaf Blade. Grovyle then knocked the Parallel Falchion out of Lucina's hands, and into somewhere else in time. Bridge Seperating the Factory's Two Towers Lucina crashlanded onto the bridge, as Grovyle landed on her, and then stabbed into her with a Leaf Blade, then using Energy Ball, blasting apart Lucina, killing her. K.O. Grovyle stood up, and then walked back to get the Time Gear. Lucina's lifeless body layed there. Results Boomstick: Welp, rabid Lucina fanboys are gonna kill us now. Wiz: Grovyle and Lucina were somewhat even, but two major points came out. The comparison of a human to a Pokemon would be obviously in the Pokemon's favor, except that Lucina is seemingly superhuman. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Lucina has the Falchion which can slay final boss dragons with ease!" Wiz: That's only the Exalted Falchion, which only Chrom wields. The other part is their two greatest feats: Grima and Dialga. Grovyle did not fight Dialga, but adventured with the main protagonist through many deadly adventures, fighting Dusknoir, and even more. Lucina on the other hand did adventure, but in a huge army. And she only assisted somewhat in the final battle with Grima. 'Boomstick: In the end, Lucina didn't have the STAB to win this fight. Get it, cause that's a pun of the boring math stuff people ruin Pokemon wi--' Wiz: Boomstick shut up. The winner is Grovyle. Who do you think wins? Lucina Grovyle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles